The Flipside of Hate
by frosty600
Summary: Sequel to The Flipside of Love. Months have passed and Buffy and Angelus are happy in their growing bond. Will happiness be rested from their grasp as an old nemesis returns bent on vengeance against those in the Order of Aurelius that wronged him and robbed him of his love. Will the Order stand this latest test and come out the stronger or will it crumble as others have before it?
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Here it is the long awaited sequel to The Flipside of Love. I hope that you all enjoy the second instalment as much as the first one.

The smallest of smut warnings in this chapter ;)

**PRELUDE**

Xander paced anxiously back and forth in the dimly lit, dank cave on the outskirts of Sunnydale. He glanced over at the witch that was kneeling in front of a small shrine like structure that was covered with lit candles that were melting all over the dark oak wood. Other candles spread out evenly about her in a circle as she murmured words in Latin that he couldn't understand.

It had been months since his Darla had been brutally murdered for her crimes against Angelus and his mate and he'd been outcast from the walls that he had called home for his entire un-life. Xander let out a low anxious growl as he pivoted on the ball of his foot and glanced once again at the witch that hadn't moved from her kneeling position since she'd got here; and that had been just after sunset and it was now less than an hour until sunrise.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" he asked as he stopped in his pacing to pin the witch's back with as stern of a look as he could muster.

The Witch Amelia reluctantly stopped her chanting and let out an irritated breath, "It will work. If I am allowed to work without further interruption,"

"But," Xander attempted to voice his question again, his anxiety over this plan he'd initiated making him question the brilliance of the idea now that it was about to take off in an all too real way; in a way that could either make or break him.

"Do you want your vengeance against those that caused you pain? Or do you not?" Amelia asked, her irritation beginning to colour her tone.

"Well, of course I do," Xander retorted with a huff as he puffed out his chest.

"Then do yourself a favour and shut up until I'm finished," she ordered with annoyance, before taking up her chanting again from exactly where she left off.

The low murmur of her voice filled the cave once again whilst Xander bit back a small growl, before going back to his nervous pacing. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end as the magicks once again built up in the clammy cave.

***O*O*O***

Buffy moaned heatedly as her nails dug into Angelus broad shoulders, cutting bloody little half-moons across his shoulder blades, earning a muffled growl from her mate as he drew her breast deeper into his mouth, his teeth scrapping across the sensitive flesh in retaliation.

Buffy growled lustily as she rolled them over with a strong flick of her hips, seating herself on top of him.

Her hands circled his wrists as she finally seated herself fully on Angelus' throbbing cock, becoming too impatient with his shallow teasing thrusts, "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, her hazel eyes flashing triumphantly at him.

"Impatient tonight, aren't you," Angelus teased, his voice a little breathy as he thrust his hips up against her, receiving another pleasure filled moan for his efforts.

Buffy leaned down closer to him, her nose almost touching his. Her hair falling about them like a curtain, "There's only so much a girl can take, before she's forced to take control of a situation," her lips curled up into a slightly mocking smile that was almost a match to the one Angelus so often wore, "Men can be so hopeless," she teased as she rocked her hips against his.

"Careful kitten, keep talking like that and I may just be forced to retaliate," Angelus warned.

Buffy tightened her hold slightly about his wrists "How?" she asked as she brushed her lips against his, "When I've got you pinned?" she murmured softly as she rocked her hips against and clenched her sheath about him in rhythmic timing.

Angelus growled lustily, his brown eyes darkened already with desire flashed amber for a brief moment at the hot flood of lust she shot through him, "You know you could make a man like the submissive roll," he groaned as he lifted his head.

Buffy grinned as she lifted her hips and slowly sank down on him again, enjoying the teasing now that she was in control, "Perhaps we should try the chains out on you then?" she teased.

Angelus growled and easily broke the light hold she had around his wrists as he sat up, his arms coming up to wrap around her slender frame, "No chance in hell, Buff," he murmured as his lips took hers in a passionate kiss.

He thrust his hips up against hers, the friction making Buffy moan heatedly as she broke their kiss and pouted at him, "That's no fair. You chained me up, it's only fair that I get to chain you up to," Buffy smiled seductively, "I'd make it worth your while," she tempted.

Angelus growled lustily again as he tightened his arms about her, "Maybe another time," he conceded, before taking her lips with his own again.

Buffy moaned as their bodies began to really move together in a passionate rhythmic motion, all teasing long forgotten as their passion rose up about them in an intoxicating web that blocked out the rest of the world. The only sounds they cared about were the sounds of their shared pleasure as their naked bodies slapped together with each thrust of their hips.

***O*O*O***

Xander shivered and fought the urge to rub his hands up and down his arms as the magic in the room grew and the witch's chanting got louder, the words now echoing in the large cave, he was squatting in.

His gaze landed on the witch again and he swallowed thickly as he wondered how much longer this spell was going to take. The oppressive magic was enough to make him uncomfortable, coupling that with the feel of the sun drawing closer and closer to the horizon was enough to make him want to begin pulling out his hair.

_I never knew a single spell could take this long._ Xander thought as he turned away from the witch again and paced over to a wall furthest away from the witch and the spell she was casting in the hopes that it would help settle his nerves and senses.

***O*O*O***

Impassioned gasping cries filled the air of the room Angelus and Buffy shared as the two fell to the bed exhausted.

"I love you," Buffy panted out as she laid on her side, facing him, one of her legs thrown over his.

Angelus reached out and stroked some of her long blond hair off her face. A warm smile curving up his lips, he never got tired of hearing her say those three little words. They felt just as amazing as the first time they had past her lips with no hesitation.

"I love you to, Buff," he returned the sentiment with equal feeling, "Now get some rest, we've got a big night ahead of us tomorrow,"

Buffy smiled and reached up to place a hand over the one he had resting against her cheek, "You still haven't told me what it is we're doing," she murmured, hopeful that now he would finally sate her curiosity like he had just sated her body.

Angelus smirked, "You'll find out tomorrow," he assured her with a teasing grin.

"You enjoy keeping me in suspense," Buffy pouted.

"I do," Angelus agreed, "Your attempts to loosen my tongue are enjoyable to," he teased.

"And fun, even though they were all unsuccessful," Buffy admitted before giving him a sharp look, "You will tell me the moment I wake up, right?" Buffy demanded to know.

Angelus chuckled and nodded, "I promised I would,"

Buffy nodded satisfied that he'd keep his word and finally tell her what this surprise was, "Goodnight then," she murmured as she felt the sun rise behind the safety of the thick curtain covering the window.

"Night Buffy," Angelus responded as he watched her drift to sleep with an ease that spoke of the deep trust that had grown between them in the months that had passed since Darla's unsanctioned attack.

Angelus shifted on the mattress so that he could tuck Buffy up against him, his eyes closed and a smile curled up his lips as he allowed himself to imagine his mate's reaction to the surprise that he had planned as he waited for sleep to claim him.

***O*O*O***

Amelia's voice echoed through the cave like a ghost as the last word left her lips and the candles around her flared up brightly for an extended moment, until she lifted her head, "It is done," she said as she slowly shifted from her knees to her feet, wincing at the cramps in her muscles from the long hours of kneeling.

"It is? How can you tell?" Xander asked as he stepped a little closer to the witch, feeling much better now that the magic was fading from the cave.

Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance, "How do you know that you've killed?" she asked sarcastically.

***O*O*O***

Across town, a petite blond haired young woman lay under a bridge, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Her eyes closed against the world as she drifted in a peaceful dreamless sleep; for the moment completely unaware of the world around her.

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the prelude and found it worth the long wait it took for me to gather all my thoughts together for the sequel. I shall endeavour to have the next chapter up soon for your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed the prelude to this sequel. I hope that it lives up to your expectations after such a great response to The Flipside of Love. Enjoy chapter 1 everyone.

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy shivered as the cool early morning air hit her skin, causing gooseflesh to rise up over her flesh. She shifted against the mattress of her bed and frowned at how strange it felt beneath her. She settled down again, still too tired to pay much attention to the needs of her body only to groan a few moments later as sunlight hit her closed eyes.

Buffy rolled over trying to get away from the sun that had somehow managed to get in through her closed curtains.

_Or maybe I forgot to close them. _Buffy thought as she groaned again whilst her efforts to escape the annoying rays of sun that were disturbing her sleep failed.

Reluctantly Buffy peeled open her eyes and she immediately sat up with a terrified expression as she realized that she was most definitely not in her bedroom, or even in a bed for that matter!

No, instead she was outside in the cool early morning air!

"What the hell!" she grumbled anxiously as she looked around with wide eyes. Her hands fisted in the grass that she had been, for some reason, sleeping on.

"Why am I out here?" she murmured as she brought a hand up to her head that felt a little strange and foggy.

Looking down at herself she frowned, "And where's my handbag," she muttered, releasing that it wasn't on her shoulder or on the grass where she'd been laying.

Buffy lifted her gaze and glanced around the small town she had called home her entire life and her confusion and worry deepened to fear.

The buildings didn't look the way she remembered them! They were the same as they'd always been, but a couple had different names, others different paint and others seemed to have had a complete makeover.

Which didn't make sense to her… she'd only seen these very buildings last night on her way to work. There was no way that they could change that much in so short a time… could they?

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy muttered as she gave her head a shake in an attempt to make the strange sensation tickling at her brain go away, before slowly walking up the slight slope and onto the footpath.

She looked from left to right in an attempt to orientate herself in the town she could hardly recognise as the one she had grown up in. She turned right after a moment deliberation and made her way down the street, determined to get to the one place she was sure wouldn't have changed and would have all the answers to the puzzling questions she had; home.

***O*O*O***

Angelus slowly stirred back to consciousness, his arm wrapped about the still form of his mate and he smiled as he shifted against her, expecting her to wake at the slightest sign of his own return to the world of the conscious.

He chuckled softly to himself when she didn't, after all her excitement and waking up before the crack of dusk in her attempts to get him to spill the beans over just what his surprise was.

The one morning that he was bound to tell her just exactly what his surprise was; she sleeps in. Pressing a kiss to the side of her throat, he frowned when the kiss didn't even rouse a murmur from her, not even a twitch or a sigh.

"Buff," he murmured against her ear, nipping at the delicate shell, "It's time to wake up," he told her.

Angelus frowned with concern when Buffy continued to lie completely still in his arms, "Buff? Kitten this isn't funny," he growled, his tone dark with warning.

Angelus sat up and watched as Buffy slipped onto her back without the support of his chest. Still the sudden movement that should have startled even a day old fledge awake, didn't so much as stir the softest of mumbles from her.

"Buffy, this really isn't funny," Angelus said, his voice wavering as the beginnings of fear took him, "Wake up!" he growled as he grasped her shoulders and shook her, only for her small frame to become completely still and lifeless once again after he released her.

_She's not dead… I can feel her._ Angelus thought as he took hope in the fact that he could still feel her through their bond; even if it wasn't as strong as it should be… as it had been just that morning.

"What happened to you? You were fine this morning. Why can't you wake up?" Angelus asked his voice strained as his throat had tightened almost unbearably tight with his anxiety and fear for his petite blond spitfire.

He leaned in close to her again, pressing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss, hoping that she would suddenly wake up and give him that teasing look she always sported when she thought she'd put one over on him.

But once again she remained still and lifeless on the bed. Her face completely void of any emotion… she almost looked peaceful as she lay there unmoving, unresponsive to his touch.

With a growl Angelus got up off the bed and stalked over to his clothes. He almost ripped his fine leather pants in half as he pulled them on with more force than necessary. His body tight with fear that was swiftly turning to anger and a need for vengeance against the person who had dared to harm his mate!

He did up the snaps with impatient fingers. His body froze with hesitation as he wondered what his next move should be. He didn't want to alert the entire Order that something was wrong. He had a fair few enemies in the Order and outside of it. If word got out that his mate was defenceless. It would only be a matter of time before someone attempted to stake her to make him lose her completely, before he could fix whatever had been done to her.

Angelus frowned as he continued to think it over. It was early still there wouldn't be that many awake in the Order and if he was careful… took the less travelled routes through the Mansion… he should be able to avoid being seen… and if by chance he was seen… well, rules or not he would kill them.

He couldn't risk word getting out that his mate was apparently frozen in some kind of slumber! He couldn't risk losing her!

Angelus moved swiftly over to the bed, yanking the covers off with a careless movement. He slid Buffy across the bed to him, lifting her up into his arms. He walked with her across the room and to the abandoned pile of her clothes.

He set her down in the chair closest to them, before gathering them up and began dressing her as fast as he could manage with her body being as unresponsive as it was.

Twice she almost fell and twice he caught her before she could slip off the chair completely. After some effort, he managed to get his girl completely dressed, if not looking a little rumpled.

She wouldn't be too happy with him if she ever found out that he had allowed her to leave the room looking like she hadn't brushed her hair or sex rumpled clothes.

But he had to get her out of here, before the Order truly woke for the night.

Angelus slid on a singlet and threw a silk shirt on over the top of it. He didn't waste time doing up the small buttons, not wanting to waste the precious seconds it would take to complete the small task.

He scooped up his lifeless mate, taking a small comfort in the fact that she still had a physical body for him to hang onto. He held her perhaps tighter than he needed to as he moved silently through the halls of the mansion.

Using all the skills he had gained over the centuries to remain unheard, unseen, unsensed, Angelus made his way into the abandoned part of the mansion and he relaxed considerably, knowing that no one would be down here, especially not this time of the night.

Still he moved swiftly and silently until he was outside of the mansion. The cool night air rustled his loose shirt as he walked around the mansion, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

Angelus cautiously made his way into the garage, his senses stretched to the limits, not wanting to accidentally overlook any presence that may be lingering in the garage for any reason.

He made it over to his car and carefully slid Buffy into the passenger seat, before he darted around to the driver's side and hurriedly getting into the car. Jamming the key into the ignition Angelus turned over the engine and felt it purr to life beneath him with a roar.

Angelus pressed his foot down on the accelerator and with a screech that left a skid mark on the concrete of the garage floor. A newly awoken minion blinked as he watched Angelus tear out of the garage like he was late for a meeting with the devil.

"I wonder what his hurry is?" the still dopey minion murmured, before he dismissed it from his mind. He had more important things to concern himself with than the business of a powerful Master vampire that would no doubt end him if he poked his nose in his or his mates business.

The minion stepped into the garage a bucket full of hot soapy water and a cloth in hand so that he could begin cleaning the cars of the vampires of the Order. Completely forgetting about what he saw within moments of setting to work on cleaning the first car on his list.

***O*O*O***

A few blocks away from the mansion, Angelus pulled out his mobile phone and swiftly dialled a number. His jaw clenching with irritation as the line rang and rang, with no sign of the person on the other end picking up. After an extended tense moment however the call connected and an irritated voice came through the line.

"What do you want?" the obstinate brunette vampiress snapped at him, clearly not too pleased to be hearing from him.

"Are you home?" he asked with urgency.

"Yeah, but I'm busy," Faith growled and Angelus heard the faint sound of a male voice beckoning her back to bed, "Besides I thought you and B were heading out of town on a holiday tonight,"

"We were, but something's happened," Angelus growled.

Faith was silent for a moment and she batted away a hand that was attempting to urge her back against the mattress, "What's happened to Buffy?" she asked urgently, knowing that Angelus wouldn't be calling her if it wasn't something to do with Buffy.

"Whoever you're entertaining with your obvious charms. Kick them out," Angelus ordered as he practically threw his car out of park and back into drive, "I'm coming over now and I'll explain everything," he told her, before hanging up without another word, confident that Faith would do what he said.

The brunette may not like him, but she loved Buffy and would practically do anything for her.

***O*O*O***

Faith tossed her mobile back onto the nightstand and whirled on the vampire she had taken to her bed the night before, "Get out," she ordered briskly, before moving to find her clothes that were scattered about the room.

"What, but I thought we were…" the male vampire attempted to protest.

Faith whirled on him with a snarl, "Plans change and I need you gone. So get your ass out of my bed and out the door!" she ordered again, "And if you don't move fast enough," she continued when her 'guest' made no sign to move, "I'll kick you out butt naked," she threatened with a growl, "Or I'll just stake you, if you're lucky I'll even give you the choice of which,"

The male vampire gulped, seeing just how serious his bed-partner the last couple of nights was as he met her ruthless dark brown eyes. With a flurry of motion, he found and struggled into his clothes, not caring that he had donned his shirt whilst it was inside out.

He hesitated a brief moment as he stared at the sexy, provocative brunette vampiress that he had felt so lucky to be able to be brought home by, "Call me," he half requested, half demanded before he disappeared out the door with preternatural speed.

"Not likely," Faith grumbled under her breath as she threw on her own shirt, before struggling into her tightly fitting leather pants knowing that Angelus would be arriving very soon with his promised explanation.

It was hardly a moment later when she heard the sound of an engine out the front of her apartment. She hurried to the door as the engine cut out. Faith opened up her front door, her eyes narrowing on Angelus as he bent into the passenger seat and lifted out Buffy, who lay completely limp in his arms as if completely unaware of what was going on about her, "What happened to her?" Faith demanded to know as Angelus stalked towards her.

"I don't know," Angelus admitted reluctantly as he walked past Faith and into her apartment, "She was fine, before we went to sleep, but I couldn't get her to wake up tonight," he explained gruffly as Faith shut the door.

She stared at her friend with concern as the petite blond she'd known for 50years lay more lifeless than she had ever seen her as Angelus cradled her in his arms, "Sounds like some kind of magic," she murmured.

Angelus nodded his agreement, "That's exactly what I was thinking," he fixed his gaze on the brunette, "I wanted to keep her here. She won't be safe at Aurelius like this,"

"Knowing the way you make friends, I'd have to agree with you," Faith replied as she shot the arrogant, handsome vampire a glare. Having no problem at all with blaming this on him, "I'll change the sheets and I'll have to tell Willow what's going on. We'll be able to take shifts in watching over her," Faith stated more than asked as she moved towards her linen closet.

She shot Angelus another glare as she turned back around fresh sheets in hand, "If Buffy gets killed because of you, I don't care how much of a bad ass you are. I'll find a way to kill you in the most painful way I can think up," she threatened, her brown eyes flashing bloody murder up at the older vampire.

"I'm not going to let anything take her from me," Angelus replied, his voice a deep angry growl, "And I'm going to kill those responsible in the most creatively, painful way possible,"

Faith smirked and nodded her approval, "When you track them down and kill them, make sure to remember my number cause I'm gonna wanna get a few licks in myself," she stated, before turning to strip her bed of the dirty sheets wanting to make her magic afflicted friend as comfortable as possible.

"I make no promises," Angelus grumbled, he was a selfish man when it came to what he considered his and Buffy's attackers would feel the full brunt of his possessive rage.

***O*O*O***

Buffy wandered the streets, with a heavy, confused heart. The home she had sought out at the beginning of this awful strange day was no longer hers. She hadn't even been able to get to the front door before finding that out.

There had been strange people inside and outside her house… even her neighbours had been different! It was like in the space of a few hours the entire world had gone bonkers, but no one but her knew it!

Where were her sick mother and her little sister Dawn, and why were they no longer in their house? And why had she been sleeping outside instead of in her bed? Why did the entire town look the same and yet different?

She hadn't recognised a single person out on the street, not one and in a small town like Sunnydale that was very peculiar. There was always someone you at least recognised even if you didn't know them personally.

_Maybe this is all just some crazy dream and I'll wake up soon and be in my bed and realize that all this is just some kind of really weird nightmarish dream._

Buffy thought a little hopefully, if that was the case though, she really wished that she would hurry up and wake up. She'd had enough of feeling like she was out of place. It had gone on longer than any other dream she'd had… day had passed into night already and she had no idea where she could go.

None at all.

She'd even gone to a couple of friends places only to find that their homes were occupied by people she didn't know either. After the second home she'd given up not wanting to have to make up any more excuses as to why a complete stranger was knocking on their door.

It was a rather disheartening experience to realize everything she thought she knew had changed… and that to all appearances she was alone and with the more time that passed the less likely it seemed that this was a dream. Dreams usually ended by now and normally they didn't feel so long or linear.

Buffy paused in her stride as she stared at the one thing in the town that hadn't seemed to have changed at least on the outside 'The Bronze'. Taking a breath she slowly made her way towards the club.

It was at least a place that she could sit in mild comfort and maybe, if she was lucky someone would want to buy her a drink and she would have the comfort of the chocolate-y goodness of a mocha latte as well.

And hopefully she would have some kind of epiphany as to what she should do or where she could go to put a roof over her head.

***O*O*O***

Willow sat at the bar alone, a drink in hand as she stared up at the stage where Oz stood along with his band as their music pumped through The Bronze.

_I wish Faith would hurry up and finish with her latest boy toy. It's going to get lonely around here with Buffy gone off on a overdue honeymoon with Angelus._ The red head thought as she took a gulp of her alcoholic beverage. _Perhaps next time Oz goes away with his band I'll tag along. It'd be nice to get out of SunnyD for a while._

Willow scanned her gaze over the crowd that had gathered in the club, searching for anyone she thought might make a good first meal for the night. Her searched stopped after a moment as her gaze landed on a familiar blond head.

_Buffy?_ She thought in confusion. _What is she doing here? Why isn't she busy getting out of town?_ She wondered silently as she stared at Buffy as she sat alone at a table, a miserable look on her face as she stared down at the contents of a mug.

Before Willow could move towards her miserable looking friend a vibration coming from her pocket caught her attention. She pulled out her phone and smiled a little at seeing who it was, "Hey Faith, finished with boy toy?" she asked with a smirk.

Willow's smirk slid off her face as she listened to the brunette as she spoke urgently into the phone. Her gaze returned to where she could see Buffy sitting and she nibbled her lower lip a little anxiously. "Uh, are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Angelus just dropped off her body. I tell you Wills, it's freaky seeing Buffy so still for so long," Faith replied as she stared at Buffy's motionless body.

Willow swallowed, "Well, uh is Angelus still there?"

"He's just about to leave," Faith replied, "Why?"

"He, uh, he might want to come to The Bronze, cause uh, I've got a Buffy at 11 o'clock," Willow answered, her eyes glued to where she could see the Buffy sitting at the table, her arm lifting as she took a drink from the glass.

Angelus froze as he heard Willow's voice coming softly from the phone. His gaze leaving Buffy's still form to look at the shocked looking Faith, her surprised screech of 'what?!' hurting his ears.

"Make sure nothing happens to my mate!" he demanded, before he tore from the apartment and got into his car with preternatural speed.

"Well, I guess he's on his way, Will," Faith said as she moved towards the door Angelus had left open in his hurry, the sound of his car screeching out from the front of her building fading along with the humming roar of the cars motor, "Be careful yeah, he's not in the most stable of moods," she warned Willow before hanging up.

Looking out at the deepening night, her dark gaze scanning it for anything or anyone looked out of place in her neighbourhood, before she shut the door and turned back to the bed. Where Buffy continued to lie completely still, her face relaxed and peaceful.

"Just what has that arrogant bastard got you into?" Faith murmured with concern as she moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Don't you worry though, B. We'll get this sorted out and whoever's behind it will pay," she promised her eyes flashing amber for a moment as she thought of the pain she would deal out to those that thought they could mess with her best friend.

***O*O*O***

Willow sat nervously at the bar as she waited for Angelus' to arrive. Faith's warning clear in her mind. Not that she could blame Angelus for being all together stable, she doubted that she would be faring much better if something had happened to Oz.

She didn't have to wait long. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the main entrance of the Bronze as she felt Angelus' presence wash over her senses. The moment their eyes connected she gestured to the table where Buffy was sitting not wanting Angelus to come over. She didn't want to chance his temper with the state he was in.

Angelus followed the direction of Willow's finger and his brow furrowed to see that there was indeed another Buffy sitting at a table a mug of something in front of her. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought as he began to approach the table at a steady pace, stomping firmly down on the desire to race over to her and find out if she knew anything about what had happened to her and how she had somehow become spilt in two.

One thing was absolutely clear now though, this was no natural malady or a poison, it was magic! It had to be, nothing else could spilt a person into two different bodies.

Something wasn't quite right though. There was something different about her, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. It was something subtle, maybe in the way she was sitting or the way she fidgeted with the handle of the mug…

As he drew closer and closer to the table, Angelus eyes widened and he froze on the spot as suddenly realized what it was as his ears where assaulted by the sound of a steady, strong heartbeat. A heartbeat that was coming from the petite blond's chest.

_Human!_ The thought burned across his brain and his hands clenched at his side as he silently swore bloody vengeance against the person behind the casting of the spell that had rendered his girl so vulnerable. There was only one reason why anyone would even attempt to turn a vampire back to a human state and that was so they would be easier to kill.

A snarl ripped from his chest, drawing a couple of curious glances from those closest to him, but he paid them no mind as his nails dug into the palms of his hands hard enough to draw little half-moon bloody cuts along them.

After a moment Angelus forced himself to relax. He had to get Buffy somewhere safe, before he could focus on tearing out the ribcages of those responsible. Resuming his approach to the table he sat down on a free chair beside her, making Buffy jump and gasp in surprise at suddenly being joined by a complete stranger.

"Uh, hi," Buffy said uncertainly as she stared at the handsome man who had taken a chair at the table with her without so much as a 'is this seat taken'.

Angelus's brow puckered downward again at the unexpected frosty greeting. He'd been expecting relief, not the type of greeting you'd give to a stranger, "Hi there," he greeted cautiously as he wondered if the spell had had more of an effect on his mate then just on the state of her body.

Buffy glanced around the club, before settling her gaze back on the stranger that had fallen silent and was regarding her with an intensity that made her uncomfortable, "Um, I'm sorry, but… do I know you?" she asked, keeping her voice polite, when really all she wanted to do was throw her now empty mug at his face for staring at her as if he could see into her very soul with those deep brown eyes of his.

Angelus forced himself to swallow down the reaction that wanted to burst from him at her question, but his hands clenched into tight fists again for a moment, before he forced them to relax to, despite the angry roar that wanted to rip from him. Instead he forced himself to smile, his best charm smile, "No, we don't," he murmured, "I just thought that a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone and looking so miserable,"

"So, you're hoping to cheer me up then?" Buffy asked a little guardedly as she continued to regard the darkly handsome man, who was dressed in what had to be some of the most expensive clothes she had ever seen anyone wear in Sunnydale.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd at least let me lend a sympathetic ear, but if you're willing to let me cheer you up. I'll take that," Angelus flirted, hoping to be able to charm her out of the club and get her somewhere safe without too much hassle.

Buffy's lips curved up into a small smile despite herself, "And why would a guy like you care to hear about my dismal day?" she asked as she fiddled with the mug again, making it rock uncertainly before she secured it between her hands again.

"A guy like me?" Angelus asked, his lips still curved, but in a half smile now as he regarded the human version of his mate.

"Hot and you know it," Buffy said with a shrug.

"You think I know it?" Angelus murmured a querying eyebrow.

Buffy leaned in towards him slightly, "Why else would have sat down without asking if you could first?" she asked, "I should go,"

"Why?" Angelus asked as he shifted in his chair, ready to move after her if she really did make a serious move to leave.

"Because I'm not in the mood to listen to whatever sleazy half-baked pick up line or lines your planning to throw at me," Buffy said without preamble as she moved to stand.

Angelus reached out and caught her arm, before she could step away from the table earning a disapproving look from her, "Wait, I really do want to lend a sympathetic ear," he murmured.

Buffy pursed her lips for a moment as she regarded him, before sighing as she sat back down, "Fine," she relented, "It can't hurt to unload on a guy your never gonna see again," she muttered under her breath completely unaware that he could easily hear her, "Let's see," she spoke in a normal voice, "First I woke up outside, with absolutely no idea how I got there. No handbag, so no money and absolutely nothing looks like I remember it," Buffy rattled off miserably, "Oh and worst of all, I try to go home only to find strangers living in my house… strangers! So, I have no idea where my family is either!"

Buffy sighed and attempted to smile at the handsome stranger, "Completely crazy right? I keep expecting to wake up to find that this is all just some horrible nightmare. I'm just failing at the waking up part, I even tried pinching myself. It hurt like hell and even left a bruise, see," she lifted her short sleeve of her shirt to reveal the pinch shaped bruise her attempt had left.

Angelus frowned at the mark and reached out and touch a couple of his cool fingers to it.

Buffy shivered, "Hey, your hand is cold," she muttered.

"You should be more careful, humans get hurt far too easily," Angelus admonished.

Buffy raised her brows at him, "Ah, I hate to call the kettle black, but your human to,"

Angelus winced at his slip, before choosing to ignore it. If she didn't remember him, it was safe to assume that she remembered nothing about vampires, "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'll find something," she muttered.

"How? If you don't have any money," Angelus asked with a raised eyebrow, Buffy shoulders slumped, "I've got a place you can crash for a while," he offered.

Buffy frowned immediately and her shoulders straightened, "It's nice for you to offer, but I don't even know you, and I'm not the type of girl that'll shack up with some guy she doesn't even know,"

Angelus smirked a small chuckle escaped his lips. _You don't have to tell me that._ He thought as he recalled carrying Buffy like a sack of potatoes whilst she punched, kicked and cursed at him as she fought against being brought to the Order of Aurelius as his guest.

"I've really got to go now," Buffy said firmly as she stood once again, wanting to get away from the guy that was really starting to give her the creeps, before she could make it two steps, she felt a strong cool hand encircle her wrist bringing her up short, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Buffy asked with annoyance as she angled herself back towards him, a dark frown puckering down her brow.

Angelus cupped her cheek in his free hand forcing her to keep her head still, so that her face had to remain turned towards his, "Sorry Kitten, but I can't let you do that," he murmured, making Buffy's eyes widen, before she attempted to pull herself free to no avail, in fact it seemed to her like her struggles had little to no effect on him whatsoever, "Let go of me pervert!" she growled.

"Be still," Angelus ordered as he used his thrall, and immediately Buffy went complacent in his arms, "Now, you're going to happily accept my offer of hospitality,"

Buffy nodded slowly, "I'm happy to accept your offer of hospitality," she murmured.

"Good," Angelus murmured and released his thrall, "My cars out this way," he informed her, before leading her towards the exit.

Willow who's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd crept close enough to hear what was going on watched them go until they disappeared through the exit. Whirling around she headed for the back exit, wanting to get to Faith and fill her in on what had happened, not wanting to trust it with a phone call in such a public place; you never knew who else could be listening!

***O*O*O***

Xander stormed into the cave, an angry frown darkening his face. He marched towards Amelia, "I thought you said that spell worked?!" he snarled as he reached her, his hand shooting up to curl threateningly around the witch's neck.

"It did," Amelia responded calmly, for the most part unfazed by the young vampire's ire.

"Then why is Aurelius is perfect order?!" he asked in a growl, "If the spell had really worked the entire Order would be in uproar!"

"Oh, you really are as dumb as you look," Amelia muttered, before throwing Xander off her with a burst of magic that had the young vampire sprawled on his back, "Of course the Order isn't in an uproar. Angelus isn't as careless as you. He's not going to want anyone to know that his mate is completely vulnerable to attack. He's going to want to try and solve it by himself and only once he fails at that will he turn to the Order for help. And then the chaos will begin," Amelia stated, as if talking to a small child.

"And another thing, Xander," she continued her tone darkening as she scowled at him, "Try to threaten me again and I'll do more than send you sprawling. I agreed to help you take vengeance not be your punching bag, kapeesh?"

Xander reluctantly nodded as he got to his feet, "So the spell, has definitely worked, then?"

Amelia nodded, "Oh yes, it worked. Right about now, Angelus will have his hands full with a lifeless mate and a human girl that doesn't remember him at all," she smirked, "Oh, yes he's got quite a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to keep them both safe,"

**A/N:** And that was chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
